


Key

by Tgripz1225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Just random fluff with eren, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgripz1225/pseuds/Tgripz1225
Summary: Random fluff with Eren Yeager.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just sweet moments with Eren. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was summer. The air was warm and the trees were full. Everywhere you looked people were walking excitedly off of campus. There were couples holding hands and friend groups making plans for their summer activities. 

You were walking back to your apartment after finishing your last exam. After weeks of extensive studying and all-nighters, you finally felt free. Your boyfriend Eren had finished his two hours earlier and was waiting at home. He always insisted on taking the early classes so he could come home and sleep. 

You both lived together in a small apartment you started renting last year. It was just big enough for the two of you and your stuff. Your friends Armin and Mikasa came over a lot because they liked the private space. They both still lived in dorms and sometimes they needed a space to study. 

You always let them come over, especially Armin. He used to room with Eren, but when you two moved in together, he was assigned a new roommate. His name was Floch. Nobody liked him very much because he was messy and loved toying with Armin’s things. 

Eren and Armin took courses together so they saw each other a lot. Mikasa had a few classes with you. She was incredibly gorgeous and got a lot of attention. Many boys tried to invite her to parties or ask her out on dates, but she always refused and said they were a waste of time. 

Although the apartment was a little expensive it was worth it. It was less than a ten-minute walk from campus and there were many small food shops nearby. You and Eren both split the rent and work part-time jobs, so you can manage the bills.  
  


On your way back to the apartment, you spot your favorite corner store and decide to stop by. 

It was run by a sweet old man who always gave you discounts. When you first moved here he loved to check up on you and Eren because he ‘ loves how young love looks’. 

When you open the door the familiar sound of the bell rings out. 

“Mr. Liu? You there?” You say looking around. 

“Y/n? Is that you? I’m here, I'm here.” He says coming out from behind the counter. 

“Hey, Mr. Liu, how's business going?” You say walking over to the refrigerated section of the store. 

“Oh, you know just the usual. You haven’t been stopping by as much. How are things at home? You still with that boy?” Mr. Liu questions. 

You chuckle, “Everything is fine Mr. Liu. I’ve just been busy with my finals and all. Yes, I’m still with Eren. I came by to pick up some things for him.” 

“That’s good that’s good. You had me worried. I thought I was losing my most loyal customer.” Mr. Liu says, making his way back behind the counter as you approach him with a handful of things. 

“You won’t be losing me anytime soon I promise.” You say placing your items on the counter.

“Tell that Eren boy I said hello, and tell him he better not hurt you.” Mr. Liu says wagging his finger at you before ringing your items up and placing the bag on the counter. 

“I will. Got any plans this summer? Any women?” You ask, handing him the money. 

“No-no-no. I’ll be here as usual.” Mr. Liu sighed, handing you your change. 

“I hope to be back soon. Be safe Mr. Liu!” You say, grabbing the bag and heading for the door. 

He gives a smile and waves. 

You hurry back home so that the things you bought wouldn’t melt. In the bag were a few candy bars, popsicles, and you and Eren’s favorite drinks. 

When you are searching through your bag for your keys you hear strange noises coming through the door. 

**_What is this man doing now?_ **you think. 

When you push the door open, the banging and clattering are even louder now. It sounded like someone was in the kitchen. 

There’s a small hallway before that leads out into the living room space, but if you turn to the right, it would lead you to a small kitchen. 

You take off your shoes and slowly make your way to the kitchen. 

You peek around the corner of the entrance, only to see Eren covered in all sorts of baking ingredients. 

“Shit. Wait… that was supposed to go first? Fuck.” Eren says scratching his head while reading from one of your cookbooks. 

“Ahem.” You cough. 

Eren turns around with a surprised look on his face. “When did you get home? Wait...what time is it?” He says looking at you quizzically. 

“I just got home. It’s almost four. What happened here?” You say looking at the mess all over the kitchen. 

Eren looks around too. Realizing the mess he made, he rubs his hand on the back of his neck muttering a ‘sorry’. 

You walk towards him lifting a section of his hair. “You're so messy. Look! You even got it in your hair. What were you trying to do?” 

Eren flicks your forehead and turns around to try and straighten things up. 

“ I was trying to cook… but as you can see, that didn’t go very well.” He says placing dirty dishes in the sink. 

“I got us something. Maybe it can make up for this mess.” You say placing the plastic bag on the counter and taking items out. “You’re cleaning this shit up by the way.” 

Eren spins around and looks at the things on the counter. He gives a big smile and goes in to hug you. You stop him before he gets too close. 

You push a single finger into his chest and drive him backward. “You're dirty. If you clean yourself up maybe I’ll kiss you.” 

Eren grabs a candy bar off the counter and makes his way out of the kitchen. When his back is turned to you, you sneak behind him and smack his ass. 

He jumps a little bit and puts his hands where you hit him. “I’ll get you back for that,” Eren says with a smirk before leaving the kitchen.

No matter how much time passed or how much his appearance changed, Eren was always that silly little kid you met back in high school. 

His hair is much longer and he’s much taller than before. His eyes were still big and green and his smile the same. If anything were to happen to that smile you would feel hopeless. 

You stick the popsicles in your freezer, then grab the other items and head to the couch. Soon Eren comes out in clean clothes and his hair tied back. 

“Hey, handsome.” You say. 

“Hi,” Eren replies sitting down next to you. He lifts both of his arms so that one is resting around your shoulder and the other is on the back of the couch. 

You relax into his touch and scoot closer to him. Eren turns to you and places a kiss on your lips. He then proceeds to kiss you on your forehead, nose, and neck. He trails soft kisses along your jawline and bites you softly with the last kiss. 

When he’s done he looks you dead in the eye and gives you an innocent smile. 

You lean forward and give him another kiss before grabbing both of your drinks, handing one to Eren. 

He takes a sip and makes a loud ‘ahh’ sound. He knows you hate that sound, so he always does it to annoy you. 

A small scowl forms on your face and you stick your tongue out. You move away from him and lean onto the armrest part of the couch, setting your feet on his lap. 

He knocks your feet off of him. “And you call me gross? This is nasty.” He saws with a playful grimace. 

“My feet are far better than yours!” 

“I don’t know about that…” Eren says placing his bottle on the coffee table. 

He moves so that he is between your body and the backrest of the couch. He rests his head on your stomach and closes his eyes. You put your hand on his head and twirl some strands of his hair. 

“Summer’s here.” You say softly. 

“I know. It feels like it’s been forever since we had a break.” Eren mumbles. 

“You must be tired. You should sleep.” You say. 

“Yeah I’m tired, but I don’t want to sleep if you're awake.” Eren sighs. 

“Don’t worry about me. Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise.” 

Eren looks up at you and reaches for a kiss. You gladly give him one, and then he rests his head on your stomach again. You stroke his hair until his breathing evens and your head his light snores. 

Eren always took naps. You couldn’t blame him. He took advanced classes and was always up late, either at work or doing his assignments. 

You start to doze off, but before you do, you set an alarm. Sadly you and Eren still had to work tonight, but for now, you just wanted to be here with him. 

Summer was here, and you had all the time in the world to be with him. 

Around forty-five minutes later Eren wakes up from his nap. He sees you still asleep. Your head is leaned back and your mouth is slightly agape.

No matter how you look, Eren always thinks you are beautiful. He lifts one of his arms and begins to play with strands of your hair. He pushes small hairs away from your face and taps his finger on your nose. 

He continues to tap random places on your face. 

You shift in your sleep and Eren immediately retracts his arm. He sighs before trying to get up. 

With all the movement happening, you wake up. When your eyes open you see Eren on top of you staring directly at you. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, surprised. 

“I was just trying to get up, sorry.” He says. 

Eren averts his eyes, which makes you smile. Whenever he got caught doing something weird or if he was in an awkward situation he would look away and make a small pout. You thought it was adorable every time. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” You say, turning his head to face you.

You place a small kiss on his nose and then one on his lips. Eren smiles and kisses you back. 

While he was asleep, his hair tie had fallen out and now it hung next to your face like a curtain. With every movement, Eren makes, his hair brushes against your cheek and tickles you. Eren hears your slight giggles and pulls back. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks.

“Nothing, don’t worry.” You say smiling and getting up. 

“Hey! Tell me! What is it?” Eren questions, following you into the kitchen. 

“It’s nothing I promise. Will you help me clean? We have to leave for work in two hours.” You say, grabbing some dirty dishes from off the counter.

“Really? What were you even trying to do? It looks like an explosion was set off.” You say. 

“I was trying to cook your favorite dish… but it didn’t go too well. I didn’t know cooking was that hard!” Eren says scratching his head. 

“Maybe I’ll show you another time. For now, let’s clean this up.” You say smiling at Eren. 

He always tried his best. No matter how hard it was Eren would always give something a try before giving up. More than enough times has he made a mess trying to cook something. 

This time Eren realized how much of a mess he made so turned on some music because he knew you two would be here for a while. 

Eren took over washing the dishes and you put boxes and bags back into the cabinets. 

There was one cabinet above the fridge that was too hard for you to reach. Eren was the only one who could open it. Even though you knew you wouldn’t be able to access it you still tried. You thought maybe if you stretched your arms enough or if you tossed the box, it would go into the cabinet. 

You had one hand on top of the fridge and the other holding the box. Your toes were stretched, pushing you up as far as they could. 

Eren had finished washing the dishes and was standing by the counter watching you from behind. Suddenly his eyes widen and he stands up straight. He has an idea. 

Eren saunters behind you and places one hand on your hip. This shocks you and your body tenses. He takes your arm, still frozen in the air, and slowly turns you around. He guides you to the middle of the kitchen and let’s go so your arms fall to your sides. 

He puts both of his hands, one in front of the other, near his mouth, pretending to have a trumpet. He blows air through his lips, faking a fanfare, and announcing the two of you as if you were royals. 

“Now presenting Mr. and Mrs.Yeager! Wooooo! Wooooo!” Eren pretends. 

“Mr and Mrs what now?” You ask, surprised. 

Eren puts a finger on your lips and whispers “Don’t worry about that. I’m just playing.”

He reaches behind him and taps something on his phone. Just then your favorite classical song starts playing. Eren turns to you and bows.

“May I have this dance?” He says extending a hand for you to grab. 

You take it and say, “Sure silly.” 

He stands up and places a hand on your hip. You place your hand on his shoulder. Eren doesn’t move, he looks deeply into your eyes before leaning in and kissing your lips. 

He snaps back up and immediately starts to dance with you. More like dragging you. Eren couldn’t keep a steady pace and kept tripping over your feet. He was hobbling all over the kitchen, dragging you with him. 

Laughter fills the room as you and Eren ‘dance’. He spins you around two times before driving you into a dip. He sits in that position for a moment looking at you. He smiles before bringing the both of you back to your feet. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” He says bowing in all directions to an invisible audience. 

When the song stops the both of you stand still breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath. Eren falls onto the cool tile floor with his back against the bottom cabinets.

You mimic his actions and fall to the floor next to him. You lean your head onto his shoulder still breathing hard. 

Eren begins to chuckle which develops into full-blown laughter again. You can’t help but join in. 

“Your so fucking dumb.” You say, still laughing. “But I love you.” 

Eren puts an arm around your shoulder and rests his hand on top of your head. “I love you too.” He whispers. 

You close your eyes and enjoy the moment for a while, but then it hits you. 

“Eren? What time is it?” You ask.

“Almost seven why?” 

“Holy shit! Almost seven? We have work!” 

Eren's eyes widen and he grabs you by the hand and rushes to the bedroom. You both change and get ready as fast as you can. 

You have to be at work at seven-thirty, so you must be dressed and in your workplace in about thirty-five minutes. 

Your work clothes were simple and consisted of a white button-down shirt with a black skirt for girls, and black pants for boys.

Once you are completely ready you and Eren rush to the closest bus stop, hoping there was still one left. 

Lucky for you, your usual bus was just about to leave. 

.

.

.

On your way back home, you and Eren walk slowly. It was around midnight and the streets were pretty empty. The two of you worked in a busy restaurant downtown. Tonight had been a much busier night than usual.

The restaurant was packed with new graduates who were celebrating making it through college. There was a line out the door for people waiting to get a seat. The kitchen was slammed and poor you and Eren were running around getting orders and serving dishes for four and a half hours straight. Your feet hurt, but all the rushing had given you a rush of adrenalin, so you were not tired at all.

Eren was completely fine. He was used to staying up late, drinking cups on cups of coffee, and getting painful hand cramps from the number of notes he wrote. You swore he was going to end up with glasses with how close he was when he looked at his computer. You always thought Eren would look attractive with glasses. He thought it was foolish because it would make him look like his father. 

“My feet hurt,” you say, walking next to Eren. 

“You’ve been saying that all night.” He says. 

“Carry me?” You ask, looking at him to see what he does. 

“No.” 

**_Dammit. Worth a shot._ **You think. 

Instead, Eren grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. You smile and rock your hands back and forth. There was never a dull moment when you were with Eren. 

Shortly you arrive at your apartment complex. Most of the windows are dark or have their curtains closed. You and Eren quietly walk up the stairs, doing your best not to disturb your neighbors. Eren unlocks the door, still holding hands with you, and pushes it open. 

When you close the door behind you, you let go of Eren’s hand and slide down the wall. You sigh and close your eyes while taking off your shoes. 

“Tiered?” Eren asks. You don’t answer. He squats next to you. “C’mon. Let's go.” He pulls you to your feet and guides you back to the bedroom. You sit down on the bed and start to massage your feet. 

“Tonight was crazy. Did you see that old woman try to flirt with the waiter? Poor kid.” You ask. 

“Yes, I saw that. He’s the new kid I’ve been training. He’s cool, but I don’t know if he could handle that. Man, she was all over him.” Eren says changing into more comfortable clothing. 

When he’s done, he turns to you and notices you still massaging your feet. He makes his way in front of you and takes your hands off of your foot. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, confused. 

Eren kneads his hands onto your foot and presses pressure points. He pushes his thumb onto the middle of your foot. You lurch forward a bit at the sudden pressure. 

“You okay?” Eren asks innocently. 

You see through his scheme but nod anyway. He continues to massage your feet normally. He pushes his thumb into your foot again, but much harder this time. It causes your leg to retract and your upper half to lurch forward harshly. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” You shout. Eren gets up and is about to run away when you grab him by the leg and drag him down. He hits the floor with a loud ‘thump’. 

“Where do you think you're going?” You say smirking. 

Some yelling comes from the floor below you.

You and Eren make eye contact, and he whispers an ‘oops’. 

You try and do the same thing Eren did to you on his feet, but he does not react. He sits there watching you, a smile growing on his face. After trying and trying you give up. 

“I give up! You win! Ah man…” You say falling next to Eren. 

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly to his chest, nearly suffocating you. You tap his chest over and over, signaling to let go. When he finally does, you cough and breathe heavily. 

“Is your mission *cough* to kill me tonight? Damn.” You say. 

“Ha, sorry,” Eren says softly. He stands up and brushes himself off. He walks into the kitchen and begins to put away the remaining boxes. After a minute you follow behind him into the kitchen. As Eren finishes up, you remember what you bought at the store. 

“Oh, Eren! I forgot. When I stopped by Mr. Liu’s earlier I saw they brought back the popsicles. They sell them in packs now.”

“For real?” Eren asks, spinning around. 

“Yep. Mr. Liu also says hello. He hasn’t seen you in a while.” You say grabbing the box of popsicles from the freezer. 

Eren scurries over to you and grabs it from your hands. These were his favorite. He learned about them when you first moved in together. You didn’t have an A/C unit yet, so you always had to go to Mr. Liu’s store when it got too hot. Back then the popsicles were only sold in individual packages, and Eren would make you walk with him every day to Mr. Liu’s, so he could buy one. 

Eren opens the box and takes a popsicle for you and him. You both walk over to the large window in the living room. Eren opens it and you both lean out. Since there was no balcony, you always used the window instead. 

“It’s quieter than usual tonight huh?” Eren asks. 

“That’s weird. I thought people would be out celebrating until’ sunrise.”

“It’s probably because we live in a neighborhood full of old people.” 

“Mmmm possibly. The weather’s nice now. It’s a lot warmer than last week.” 

“Now I can spend every second with you,” Eren says grabbing your waist and pulling you closer.

You rest your hands and head on his chest. “I love you Eren.” You say quietly. 

He places a kiss on your forehead, “I love you too.” 

The two of you stand in the window, wrapped in the other’s arms. 

“Let’s make the best of this summer okay?” You say softly. 

“We will. I promise.” Eren says, lifting your chin and kissing you. 

“I’m tired now.” You whisper. 

“Let’s go to bed then,” Eren says as he guides you back to the bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
